Hace mucho tiempo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: La vida es cambio continuo, echar la vista atrás te sirve para ver como era tu vida, como eran tus sentimientos en ese momento y que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión. SORATO, ¡lean si quieren saber más!


Vale, este fic, por nombrarlo de alguna manera es raro. No sé, típico fic sorato sin argumento que me ha venido de repente. El caso, que lo van narrando Yamato y Sora, cada párrafo se supone que es uno, empieza Yamato. Bueno no sé si lo he explicado bien, comenzad a leerlo y ya lo entenderéis.

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenece… ¿por qué?, pregúntaselo a Toei, a Akiyoshi y a Bandai…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**HACE MUCHO TIEMPO**

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que siempre estaría solo, que nunca tendría a nadie con quien compartir mis juguetes, que nunca tendría a nadie a quien dedicar las canciones de mi armónica, que nunca tendría a nadie para cuidar, para proteger, para querer, para que mi corazón dejase de latir en solitario. Entonces nació él y mi vida cobró un sentido.

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que nadie me amaba, que a nadie le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, que mi vida iba sin rumbo y si desapareciese al día siguiente, nadie notaría la perdida. Pensé que yo no me preocupaba por nadie, que no conocía el amor, que no tenía derecho al amor y a que nadie me quisiese, pensé que mi madre no me amaba. Entonces la conocí a ella y pude abrir los ojos a la realidad.

...

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que mi vida no tenía sentido, que mi existencia les era indiferente a los demás, a mis amigos, a mis padres, a mi hermano, que nadie me necesitaba, que era una carga y la vida de todos sería mejor si yo no estuviese. Pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme en una cueva, apartado del resto, excluido del mundo, de las personas y de los sentimientos, no me sentía digno de ellos. Entonces él me mordió la pierna y el peso absurdo de mi corazón se esfumó.

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que nunca me enamoraría, que nunca podría sentir eso que tantas veces había visto en las películas, ese sentimiento puro, incomprensible y tan agónico que te hace perder la razón. Tan dolorosos que no te deja ni llorar, porque ni fuerzas tienes para eso, si apenas puedes ni respirar. Esa sensación extraña que te hace sentir tan pronto la persona más dichosa del mundo, como la más desgraciada e infeliz. Pensé que no notaría las mariposas en mi estómago, los sudores, los temblores y las ganas de vomitar. Pensé que era una chica dura, que esa clase de amor no era para mí. Entonces tú me miraste de aquella forma y algo empezó a fraguarse dentro de mi.

...

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que jamás me enamoraría, ni pensarlo quería, no lo deseaba por nada del mundo. No tenía experiencia, ni la quería, lo poco que había conocido de las relaciones humanas era suficiente muestra de como este sentimiento te podía destrozar la vida. Pensé que sería feliz así, que yo no era esa clase de personas que necesitan a alguien a su lado, a alguien que les ame. Entonces tú me sonreíste de esa forma y conocí a la mujer con quien deseaba compartir toda mi vida.

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que nunca lloraría, ni por un chico, ni por nadie. Pensé que mis lágrimas ya habían echado el cierre para el resto de mi vida, que nunca volvería a sentir tanto dolor que me hiciese tan débil, tan vulnerable, porque para mi llorar era signo de debilidad. Pensé que pasase lo que pasase lo podría superar, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Pensé que era una chica fuerte, y que si lo quisiese también podría ser fría, sin sentimientos. Entonces me enamoré de ti y descubrí que no todas las lágrimas son amargas.

...

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que ya te conocía, que sabía hasta el último detalle de tu corazón, que ya te habías abierto al máximo conmigo. Pensé que esa niña que vi por primera vez, pataleando un balón con tanta fuerza que lo mando afuera del campo, no era tan misteriosa como en alguna ocasión había imaginado, que era incluso simple, más que simple normal, sin secretos. Pensé que lo que veía era todo lo que había, que eras mi mejor amiga, que me conocías más que nadie, pero que nunca me amarías. Entonces tú me diste un regalo en Nochebuena y empecé a conocer tus verdaderos secretos.

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que nunca nadie me entendería, que a todos les parecería una niña estúpida y caprichosa. Enamorada del más guapo, solo por eso, por ser guapo, que nadie comprendería mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo mucho que me hacía vibrar una sola de tus miradas. Supongo que era normal, ni yo me entendía y me maldecía por ello, por haber caído en este odiosos juego que es el amor. Deseé que el tiempo se detuviese, que esto que sentía desapareciese, que volviese atrás, a cuando pataleaba ese balón sin ninguna otra preocupación. Deseé volver a ser niña, volar de una lado a otro junto a ella, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por quedarme en mi infancia para siempre. Entonces tú me besaste y me ensañaste que crecer no era tan malo.

...

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que no volvería a tener una persona a la que cuidar y proteger con mi vida. Pensé que ese tiempo había acabado, que ya no tendría que ocuparme de nadie más, que de ahora en adelante podría ser egoísta y mirar solo por mi. Pensé que estaba solo, pero a diferencia de mi soledad anterior esta era completamente placentera. Nadie a quien dar explicaciones, nadie que me dijese lo que tenía que hacer, nadie que me recriminase. Pensé que podría empezar a disfrutar de las cosas buscando solo mi placer, incluso utilizar a cualquiera con tal de satisfacerme, pensé que el mundo estaba hecho exclusivamente para mi, todos a mi merced y que nadie sufriría por mis decisiones. Entonces tú lloraste y comprendí lo que era compartir.

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que nunca dejaría de llorar, me sentí hasta ridícula sollozando por cualquier cosa. No podía evitarlo, te amaba demasiado y cada decisión que tomabas para mi era parte de mi vida, aunque tu a veces pensabas que estabas solo, que a nadie le afectaba como te encontrabas en cada momento. No era así, lloraba sin descanso pensando en ti, me volví absolutamente dependiente de ti. Si me echabas una mirada poco cariñosa, era como una punzada dentro de mi ser, que me hacía agonizar de dolor, un grito, que te dirigieses a mi de malas formas, que despreciases mi compañía, era como si cogieses mi corazón y lo fueses estrujando poco a poco, a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, ver cuanto eras capaz de exprimir mis sentimientos. Pensé que no te comprendía, pensé que no me querías. Entonces tú secaste mis lágrimas y vi amor en tu mirada.

...

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que esto no duraría, que tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, tu te aburrirías y me dejarías. Pensé que no era fácil de aguantar, que mi carácter era demasiado fuerte para ti, demasiado frío en ocasiones. Si supieses que esa era la única forma que tenía para que no te enamorases de mi, que tontería. Deseé alejarte, cuanto más mejor, te hice daño para que me odiases, para que no me mirases con tanta dulzura, para que no me sonriese con tanto amor, y para que no me acariciases con tanta ternura. Pensé que yo jamás podría corresponde tanto amor, que debías tener algo mejor, que eras demasiado buena para mi, que no te merecía. Entonces tú me amaste y supe que jamás me dejarías.

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que huirías, que tus miedos serían más fuertes que tu amor por mi. Pensé que no estabas preparado, que me dejarías justo antes de prometerme compartir juntos nuestra vida. Esa era mi más recurrente pesadilla, encontrarme de repente sola, sin tu cuerpo a mi lado, sin tu corazón junto al mío, completamente abandonada. Se me quitaban las ganas de vivir al pensarlo, ya no podía hacer nada sin ti, ya no era nadie sin ti. Tú me cuidabas, me consolabas, me comprendías, me guiabas, tú siempre dijiste que yo era la fuerte, que yo era la que tiraba y que no sabrías que habrías hecho si nuestros caminos no se hubiesen cruzado, ¿y yo?, ¿nunca te preguntaste que habría hecho yo? Ni quiero imaginarme como habría sido mi vida sin ti, aunque por entonces si me lo imaginé, porque estaba convencida de que no seríamos capaces de hacer juntos este camino. Entonces tú apareciste y comenzamos a andar de la mano.

...

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que no tendría una familia, que sería un solitario de por vida, que nunca experimentaría esa clase de sentimiento, que no sería para nadie la persona más importante de su vida. Un espejo donde mirarse, no me sentía capacitado, no quería que nadie se mirase en mi, a pesar de que tú siempre me dijiste que era una persona maravillosa, yo nunca me sentí así, nunca llegué a comprenderme a mi mismo. Parece que tú si, me conocías mejor que nadie y sabías lo que más deseaba. Pensé que lo haría mal, que fracasaría, que todo se iría por la borda ahora que mi vida por fin tenía un rumbo. Entonces nació ella y entendí ese sentimiento tan inexplicable, comprendí cual era el sentido de mi vida y supe que sería un buen padre.

Hace mucho tiempo pensé que no lo lograría, que no podría darte eso que más anhelabas, una familia. Pensé que era una mala madre, que no me merecía ser madre, pensé que era una mala esposa, que no merecía estar a tu lado, ser la madre de tus hijos. Pensé que no podría darle ese amor que necesitaba, que mis miedos volverían y mi inseguridad se adueñaría de mi, que el pánico a cometer errores sería más fuerte en mi, me dominaría, que acabaría estropeándolo todo, lo que tanto nos había costado construir. Entonces nació él y entendí que jamás dejaría que sufriesen, que esta familia nunca nadie la separaría y supe que sería una buena madre.

...

Hace mucho tiempo pensamos que nunca seríamos felices, que ese sentimiento era una utopía para nosotros, algo que jamás experimentaríamos, que nunca comprenderíamos. Llegamos a pensar hasta que la felicidad no existía. Entonces unos niños nos despertaron saltando en nuestra cama, nos miramos y sonreímos, ya no echaríamos la vista más al pasado, ya no valía la pena, el presente y el futuro era lo importante, porque ahí era donde se encontraba nuestra felicidad, aunque verdaderamente, a nuestro corazón, la felicidad llegó el primer día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, cuando sin saberlo, ya comenzamos a compartir esta vida, que tanto amor nos ha dado.

**-OWARI-**

.

* * *

N/A: vale, ya he dicho que es una soratada sin trama, ni argumento… no sé, así me he levantado hoy jaja. (medio poética y todo, pueden tirarme piedras). Bueno, poética no sé, pero cursi creo que bastante jaja, que le voy a hacer, tengo una parte cursi que cada vez domina más en mi (sobre todo escribiendo jaja). Me estaba haciendo yo mi desayuno, todo feliz pensando en lo mullidita que estaba mi camita y lo injusto que es el mundo haciéndote levantar, cuando de repente me ha venido esto a la mente, normalmente cuando me vienen cosas así las dejo pasar, pero mira, hoy he dicho, venga, que me apetece soratear un poco jeje. Así un sorato más para la colección.

Al fic: quise poner un poco partes significativas de la vida de mis chicos, su relación, sus sentimientos para con él otro… Así, no sé, es que tampoco tiene mucha explicación yo creo.

Pero el caso, que seguimos en agosto, mes digimon por excelencia, cuanto más fics mejor. Que espero que os haya entretenido, no sé que decir la verdad, es un fic tan simploncio y sin más, pero bueno. (como todos los míos jeje)

Gracias por leer! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
